Odiarla
by Amaya de Inuzuka
Summary: Levi vigilando a Annie, aún resentido, aún en shock por la muerte de sus camaradas. Todo su dolor solo puede fluir en palabras... Por ahora. Insinuación de Rivetra. ¿Le dan una oportunidad?


**Odiarla**

**¡Hola! Les dejo un pequeño fic, sobre Levi custodiando a Annie. Me parece que eso diría él, que la odiaría después de lo que hizo.**

**Bueno, no los entretengo, les dejo mi historia *w***

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin (**_**Attack on Titan) **_**no es de mi propiedad, es del sanguinario Hajime Isayama, alías "Compito con Kishimoto Para Ver Quién Mata Más Personajes que los Fans Aman". **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Levi miro a Annie con verdadera ira. Estaba realmente rabioso contra ella.

Cuando la miraba, el dolor de su pierna se iba. El pesar con Eren también se iba, se olvidaba de los parloteos de Hanji, de las miradas de niña rencorosa de Mikasa hacia la rubia cristalizada, de los planes nuevos de Erwin.

Se olvidaba de todo para poder odiarla.

O al menos casi de todo.

Recordaba el rostro de Gunther.

El de Erd.

El de Auruo.

Y el que logro grabarse con lo que parecía fuego en su memoria, el de esa pequeña chica que incluso era la menor mujer en su familia.

El de Petra, aplastada contra ese árbol, su cabello de ese inconfundible tono castaño rojizo ahora desordenado y bañado en sudor... Y su hermoso rostro cubierto de sangre.

Apretó el bastón que llevaba para caminar, y luego chocó la lengua, sin aguantar más, tomo una espada del suelo y empezó a golpear furiosamente el cristal, hasta que la espada se rompió, y consiguió hacer solamente un rayón en la superficie, al lado de varios otros rayones.

Volvió a retomar la compostura, tomando asiento de nuevo y limpiando el sudor de su frente, sin evidente cansancio.

Sus ojos claros se enfrentaron a los parpados cerrados de Annie.

-Hey, perra- le dijo, con el tono que usó para hablar con Eren en su celda, pero con una diferencia; El de ahora no era fingido- Tu y yo tenemos una cuenta pendiente- dijo, con voz grave, aún enfocando su vista en sus párpados cerrados.

Rivaille no era el tipo de hombre que insultaba a las mujeres, pero ahora todo cambiaba; Nunca había usado palabras más grandes que _fenómeno _o_ cuatro-ojos _para Hanji, nunca le dijo a Petra algo más de un molesto _torpe _y con Isabel tampoco empleo más allá de un _tonta._

Mirando a Annie, se olvidaba de sus modales, de su educación.

-Pequeña cobarde- exclamo molesto, levantándose sin dejar de enfocar su vista en Annie- Pequeñaestúpidahipócritacobarde... Tu me debes... Mucho- dijo, con su voz temblando de rabia- Mucho. Si yo matara a tu familia ¿Que sentirías, perra?- tragó saliva- ¿Que sentirías al ver todo caer frente a ti? ¿Que sentirías si yo me llevara a lo único que tienes? ¿A tus mejores amigos, a las personas que amas?- apretó su bastón y luego sonrió- Apuesto que no sentirías nada. No sentiste compasión al matar ¿Porque yo habría de hacerlo? ¿Porque yo debería tentarme el corazón y darte piedad? No tengo miedo de ti, Leonhardt. No tengo miedo, porque yo no soy ningún cobarde. No dejaré que Ackerman acabe contigo. Mucho menos Eren, y el también empieza a odiarte, el también siente odio contra ti. Annie Leonhardt, cuando te saquemos de ahí vas a ser toda mía. Y créeme, que _no seré piadoso. _Lucha con todo; aférrate a vivir, usa tu poder de titán, mata como una cobarde de nuevo, huye, rompe cada hueso de mi cuerpo... Pero te lo advierto: Yo también lucharé con todo. Y procuraré que tu muerte sea tan lenta y dolorosa como sea posible.

No pudo evitar sentir la punzada de odio en su pecho, y no sentía remordimientos.

-Quizá te corte el cuello, _pequeña Annie. _Quizá convenza a Eren para que muerda tu deforme cuerpo a la mitad y luego lo escupa. Quizá te golpeé lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer sangrar tu boca y romper tus costillas, para que perforen tus pulmones y corazón...- sonrió de nuevo, y luego miró con odio a Annie- Quizá, y esta es mi favorita; Quizá te acorrale y sin dejarte pelear como se debe pelear, te apuñale, te aplaste contra un árbol, y rompa los huesos de tu tórax- terminó- Cobarde... No me limitaré.

Si, en momentos como ese Levi olvidaba casi todo, excepto su propio dolor por el luto y las muertes de sus compañeros, y amigos. Se olvidaba de muchas cosas...

Su dolor físico, sus modales, su nuevo equipo, sus manías, la forma de hablar, los respetados titanes que había asesinado.

Olvidaba _casi _todo.

Para poder _odiarla. _

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**¿Que tal? ¿Muy... Enojado? Me metí mucho con Annie xD pero que puedo decir, simpatizo con Rivaille en este sentido, y bueno, insinué algo de Rivetra.**

**Nota: No sé si Petra sea la mujer menor en la familia Ral. Quise darle más drama (?)**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Atte.**

**Amaya de Inuzuka wT-Tw (Mi carita simboliza a Armín xD) **


End file.
